logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation/Other
Network IDs 1975–1976 ibc_first_yacht_logo_by_jadxx0223-d7ky1uu.jpg|1975–1976 Used 1976–1978 ibc_second_vinta_yacht_logo_by_jadxx0223-d7ky21q.jpg|1976–1978 Used 1978–1985 Ibc 13 logo 1979 1980 by jadxx0223-db4tgxy.jpg|1978–1980 Used IBC13EnjoyYourself1980s.png|Enjoy Yourself (1980–1983, 1st version) IBC 13 Enjoy Yourself .jpg|Enjoy Yourself (1980–1983, 2nd version) Ibc tv 13 circles logo by jadxx0223-d7ky26s.jpg|1984–1985 IBC13BastaPinoySaTrese1986.png|Basta Pinoy sa Trese (1986–1987) 1987–1989 E_13_1987-1989.JPG|Life Begins at 13 (1987–1989) 1989–1990 IBC13PusongPinoyPusongTrese1988.png|Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese (1989-1990, 1st version) IBC 1989-1990 Pusong Pinoy Pusong Trese.JPG|Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese (1989-1990, 2nd version) IBC1990.png|Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese (1990, 2nd version) 1990–1992 Islands-TV13-Logo-1990.jpg|The Newest Network (1990) Island131991.jpg|The Best of Shows (1991–1992, 1st version) Shot 176.png|The Best of Shows (1992, 2nd version) 1992–2001 IBC 1992.JPG|Intercontintental Broadcasting Corporation (1st version, 1992–1993) ibc_1992_1994_by_jadxx0223-d75eue9.jpg|Intercontintental Broadcasting Corporation (2nd version, 1993-1994) IBC 1992-2000.JPG|Pinoy ang Dating (1st version, 1994–1998) ibc 13 1998.png|Nationwide Satellite Broadcast (1st version, 1998) 65973_126386060748382_1886370_n.jpg|Nationwide Satellite Broadcast (2nd version, 1998) IBCBagongPinoy.jpg|Bagong Pinoy (1998) IBC 13 ID 1999.PNG|Pinoy ang Dating (2nd version, 1999–2001) IBC-13 ID-On-screenBug Logo 1994-2002.PNG|Pinoy ang Dating (3rd version, 2001) 2002–2003 Ibc sid 2002.png|New Face, New Attitude (2002–2003, 1st version) IBC 13 ID 2002 NFNA.PNG|New Face, New Attitude (2002–2003, 2nd version) IBC NFNA 2003.png|New Face, New Attitude (2003, 3rd version) IBC NFNA 2003 4th version.png|New Face, New Attitude (2003, 4th version) 2003–2011 IBC 13 SID Dec. 2003.PNG|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2003–2004, 1st version) IBC-13 ID 2004.PNG|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2004–2006, 2nd version) IBC ID 2006.PNG|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2006–2007, 3rd version) IBC 13 ID 2007.PNG|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2007–2008, 4th version) IBC ABP 03.jpg|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2008–2010, 5th version) IBC132010.png|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2010–2011, 6th version) 2011–present Screenshot (61).png|Where the Action Is... (June 5–July 2011, 1st version) IBC_13_Logo_ID_Where_the_Action_Is-3.png|Where the Action Is (July–November 2011, 2nd version on primetime) 10402472_467097700108905_373265475396720030_n.jpg|Where the Action Is (November 2011–March 2013, 3rd version) 1013739_467097713442237_232483940618587006_n.jpg|Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (March 2013–July 2014) 1535032_467097726775569_1085364829205070781_n.jpg|August 2014–September 2016 iBC 13 2016 id.png|September 2016–November 7, 2017 IBCStationID2017.png|The Birthplace of Golden Age of Television (November 8, 2017-February 11, 2019) IBC13StationID2019.png|Iconic. Bold. Chill. (January 20, 2019-February 11, 2019, 1st version) IBC_Iconic_Bold_Chill_2019.png|Iconic. Bold. Chill. (February 11, 2019-present, 2nd version) IBC-13 Kaibigan Mo Version 1.jpg|Kaibigan Mo (February 11, 2019-present, 1st version) IBC-13 Kaibigan Mo Version 2.jpg|Kaibigan Mo (February 11, 2019-present, 2nd version) TV Messages/Greetings IBC 13 Centennial.png|Centennial (1998) ibc peace.png|Peace is in our hands. Make it work... NOW! (2001) IBC 13 Soldiers SID 2001.jpg |Sa kaunlaran ng bayan, gobyerno ay suportahan. (2001) IBC-13 Gong Xi Fa Cai (2013).png|2013 Year of Snake: Gong Xi Fa Cai (February 10, 2013) IBC 13 EDSA... 27 years the legacy lives on (2013).png|EDSA... 27 years the legacy lives on (February 25, 2013) IBC 13 International Women's Day (2013).png|International Women's Day (March 8, 2013) IBC-13 Merry Christmas (2015).png|Maligayang Pakso sa inyong lahat (2015) IBC-13 EDSA 30 (2016).png|EDSA 30 Pagbabago Ipinaglaban n'yo Itutuloy ko! (February 25, 2016) IBC-13 Batch 2016.png|Congratulations Batch 2016 (March 29, 2016) IBC-13_EDSA_32_(2018).png|32nd Anniversary EDSA People Power Revolution (February 25, 2018) IBC-13_Araw_ng_Kagitingan_(2018).png|Araw ng Kagitingan (April 9, 2018) IBC-13 Labor Day (2018).png|Araw ng Paggawa Ika-1 ng Mayo (May 1, 2018) IBC-13 All Saints Day and All Souls Day (October 29, 2018).png|All Saints Day and All Souls Day (October 29, 2018) IBC-13 Bonifacio Day (2018).png|Bonifacio Day (November 30, 2018) IBC-13 Rizal Day (2018).png|Rizal Day (December 30, 2018) IBC 13 Happy Chinese New's Year 2019 - Year of the Pigs (2019).png|Happy Chinese New's Year 2019 - Year of the Pigs (February 5, 2019) Special Logos Summer Idents IBC-13Summer2009.png|Summer Saya pag IBC ang Kasama! (2009) IBC 13 Stay Cool this Summer (2013).png|Stay Cool this Summer (2013) IBC-13 Summer ID (2016).png|Summer 2016 (2016) Christmas Idents IBC Christmas 2000.png|Kapayapaan sa puso ng bawat Pilipino ngayong Pasko. (2000) IBC-13 Christmas ID (2010).png|May the Spirit of Christmas Bring you Peace... Merry Christmas! (2010) IBC-13 Christmas ID (2011).png|It's a Beautiful Christmas! (October 2011-January 2012) IBC-13 Christmas ID (2012, 1st version).png|Merry Christmas! (November 2012-January 2013, 1st version) IBC-13 Christmas ID (2012, 2nd version).png|Christmas (November 2012-January 2013; November 22, 2018-January 6, 2019, 2nd version) IBC-13 Christmas ID December 2013-January 2014; December 2016-January 2017.png|Christmas (2013, 2014, 2016) IBC-13 Christmas ID (2015) ver 1.png|Ang Paskong Pilipino ay puno ng pagmamahal (2015, 1st version) IBC-13 Christmas ID (2015) ver 2.png|Ang Paskong Pilipino ay puno ng pagmamahal (2015, 2nd version) IBC-13MerryChristmas2017.png|Merry Christmas! (2017) IBC 13 Christmas 2019.png|Merry ang Pasko sa Kaibigan Mo (2019) New Year Season IBC New Year 2001.png|Mapayapang Bagong Taon sa puso ng bawat Pilipino. (2001) Valentine's Season IBC-13HappyValentinesDay2007.png|Happy Valentine's Day! (2007) IBC 13 Happy Valentine's Day (2013).png|Happy Valentine's Day (2013) IBC-13HappyValentinesDay2018.png|Happy Hearts Day! (2017, 2018, 2019) Rainy Season IBC-13RainySeason2009.png|Outrageous Rainy Day Blues! (2009) Election Season bantayhalalan2001.jpeg|Bantay Halalan 2001 together with sister networks of RPN. HatolngBayan2007.jpg|Hatol ng Bayan (2007) File:Noimageavailable.png|Kampanya 2007 (Used on IBC Express Balita and IBC News Tonight) HatolngBayanAutoVote2010.jpg|Hatol ng Bayan: AutoVote (2010) File:Noimageavailable.png|AutoVote 2010 (Used on IBC Express Balita and IBC News Tonight) HatolngBayan2013.jpg|Hatol ng Bayan (2013) File:Noimageavailable.png|Hatol ng Bayan 2013: The News Team 13 Special File:HatolngBayan2016.jpg|Hatol ng Bayan (2016) File:Noimageavailable.png|BotoJuan 2016: The News Team 13 Special HatolngBayan2019.jpg|Hatol ng Bayan (2019) Program Bumpers SeeingStarsJQ.jpg|Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (1978) ChickstoChicks.png|Chicks to Chicks (1980) TrueOrFalse1985.jpg|True Or False (1985, c/o Jojo devera) DKDLM.jpg|Don Kamote Dela Mantsa (1985, c/o Jojo devera) DKDLM2.jpg|Don Kamote Dela Mantsa - timeslot (1985, c/o Jojo devera) TSCS1986.jpg|The Sharon Cuneta Show (1986) TSCS1987.jpg|The Sharon Cuneta Show (1987, c/o Jojo devera) 284443_230582123647546_6497511_n.jpg|The Legend Superstar (1990) TheLegendSuperstar.jpg|The Legend Superstar (1990) On Screen Bugs 1990–1992 Islands TV 13 screenbug 1991.jpg|Islands TV 13 on-screen bug with logo at the lower-left. 1992–2001 ibc 13 1992 osb.jpg|IBC-13 OSB (no IBC-13 1992/1994 logo). (October 1992–August 1998) IBC PG screenbug 1998.jpg|Alternate version of the IBC-13 PG screenbug in a different typeface and with an underline (still no logo). (1998) IBC 13 Pinoy ang Dating OSB.PNG|IBC-13 on-screen bug with Pinoy ang Dating logo and Parental Guidance text in TW Cen MT. (August 1998–December 31, 2001) 2002–2003 IBC 13 2002 OSB.PNG|IBC-13 was change logo and Parental Guidance in Arial text. (January 1, 2002-December 11, 2003 used) 2003–2011 IBC 13 2003 OSB.PNG|Used from December 12, 2003 to December 5, 2009. "Parental Guidance" text nearly looks the same as in 2002. IBC_13_DOG_December_2003.PNG IBC 13 2009 OSB.PNG|Used from December 6, 2009 to June 4, 2011. 2011–present IBC_13_DOG_June_5,_2011-October_10,_2011.PNG|Used from June 5, 2011 to October 10, 2011. IBC 13 MTRCB OSB.PNG|The on-screen bug logo was in 3D version and adds the MTRCB PG Rating. October 11, 2011-October 30, 2011 used) IBC_13_MTRCB_OSB_(October_31,_2011-October_21,_2012).PNG|The on-screen bug logo was in 3D version and fixed MTRCB PG Rating. October 31, 2011-October 20, 2012 used) IBC 13 MTRCB OSB v1.PNG|The logo was in 2D version and MTRCB PG logo and text was changed. (October 21, 2012-present used) 20190316 121415.jpg IBC_13_OSB_(2012).png|IBC 13, October 22, 2012-present, our newscasts are "Tutok 13" (since 2019), "News Team 13" (until 2019), "News Team 13 @ 11PM / 10PM" (until 2015) and "IBC NewsBreak" (until 2018). Used on screen bug without MTRCB Ratings. IBC 13 DOG (2012) 4.png|2012 used for IBC 13 newscast and coverages on the upper-left corner. Various on-screen bugs IBC-Viva TV screenbug 2000.jpg|Used during the Viva TV block. (2000–01) IBC 13-Viva TV Screen Bugs 2002.jpg|Used during the Viva TV block. (2002–03) AKTV IBC 13 OSB.PNG|Used for AKTV (2011). IBC 13 AKTV MTRCB 2011.PNG|Same as the first foto, with the MTRCB PG rating pictogram at the lower-right (October 11, 2011 to October 15, 2011). IBC 13 AKTV MTRCB OSB.PNG|Slight modification of the MTRCB PG rating pictogram (October 15, 2011 to October 20, 2012). IBC 13 AKTV MTRCB OSB_(2012).PNG|Slight modification of the MTRCB PG logo and text was changed (October 21, 2012 to May 31, 2013). ATC IBC OSB.PNG|Used during the ATC @ IBC block (June 2, 2014 to August 31, 2014). IBC_13_MTRCB_OSB_(Courtesy_of_PTV_4).png|on screen bug for Courtesy of PTV 4 ("ASEAN 101", "ASEAN Spotlight TV", "Iskoolmates" and "Public Eye") IBC_13_MTRCB_OSB_(Courtesy_of_PCOO).png|on screen bug for Courtesy of PCOO ("DU30 on Duty", "Lumad TV" and "Salaam TV") Test Card IBC 13 Test Card.png|Same as the 1989-present turn off on-screen bug of IBC 13 DZTV-TV Ch. 13 Manila and other relay stations with the 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. IBC 13 EIV Test Card 1992-2011.png|Same as the 1992-2011 with the 1 kHz Test Tone, slient and music. IBC-13 2D logo on screen bug Test Card.png|Same as the from 2016 turn on on screen bug IBC-13 2D logo with 1 kHz Test Tone, slient and music. IBC-13 3D logo on screen bug Test Card.png|Same as the from 2012 turn on on screen bug IBC-13 3D logo with 1 kHz Test Tone, slient and music. IBC-13 Christmas logo on screen bug (every Sept-Dec) Test Card.png|Same as from 2016 turn on on screen bug IBC-13 Christmas logo (every Sept-Dec) with 1 kHz Test Tone, slient and music. IBC-13logotestcard.png|Used in for on-screen bug type IBC-13 from 2014 to present IBC-13logotestcard 2014-2016, 2017.png|Used in the for on-screen bug type IBC-13 from 2014 to 2016; 2017 IBC-13_Christmas_Testcard_(2015).jpg|IBC-13 Christmas Test Card used in (December 7, 2015-January 3, 2015) IBC-13logotestcard 2016-2017, 2018-present.png|Used in the for on-screen bug type IBC-13 from 2016 to 2017; 2018 The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television IBC-13 Test Card 2018.png|Used in the for on-screen bug type IBC-13 from 2018 Category:Special logos Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Other Category:Quezon City Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:Philippines Category:SVG needed Category:Television idents